Brigrim Challenge
by Vamps-Wolf
Summary: Des mots, un thème, et un seul couple : Brigrim. A vous de me proposer et j'écris. Rating M au cas où :3
1. Chamallow, pantoufle et hamster

**Coucou les loulous, voici le premier challenge proposé par FitsHastings et AliceCalvano pour les mots suivants : Chamallow, pantoufle et Hamster. **

**Je m'excuse d'avance des fautes que vous pouvez lire et laissez un review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez !**

**Bisous les loulous :3**

* * *

><p>Le soleil se levait en douceur éclairant une chambre aux volets ouvert surment oubliés la nuit précédente. Les rayons de lumière taquinèrent les yeux du dormeur qui ronflait doucement. Il fronça le nez, ses yeux papillonèrent rencontrant l'éclat qui violentait sa rétine. Il grogna comme un ours avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux bruns et de gratter sa barbe taillés de trois jours. Peu à peu, son esprit s'éveilla et d'instinct, il chercha un corps à sa droite. sa main rencontra un léger creux dans le matelas avec des draps tièdes. Il grogna de mécontentement.<p>

- _Bri ..._ marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque dû au réveil.

Il fronça les sourcils et s'éclaircit la voix.

- _Bri !_ S'écria-t-il en se relevant sur ses avant-bras, pour laisser sa voix répercuter dans tout l'appartement.

Des pas ressonèrent venant de loin jusqu'au seuil de la chambre où suivit un rire clair et cristallin qui le fît ouvrir les yeux sur la plus belle créature de la planète. Du moins selon lui. Appuyé nonchallament contre le chambranle de la porte avec une tasse fumante aux arômes caféiné qui chatouilla les narines de l'ancien dormeur.

- _Oui, Grim ?_ demanda la voix douce de son compagnon.

- _Reviens dans le lit ..._ ordonna-t-il d'un ton ronchon.

Deux yeux bleus -gris se levèrent au plafond avec un sourire en coin amusé qui fit grogner encore plus Grim.

- _Bri ..._ suplia-t-il d'une voix plus douce et rauque. ... mon chéri ?

- _Non, j'ai un tournage. J'ai pas le temps pour jouer._ Ricana-t-il. _Lève-toi, chéri._ Sussura-t-il en partant de la chambre.

Les yeux de Rosgrim suivirent le fessier moulé dans le jean avant qu'il disparaisse derrière la porte de la cuisine. Grim étouffa un cri de frustation dans son oreiller avant de soupirer et de décider de se lever. Il s'assit le plus lentement possible au bord du lit en baillant, puis il s'étira. Les yeux demi-ouvert, il chercha à tatons avec ses pieds, ses précieux souliers d'intérieur. Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit pleinement les yeux pour ne pas les voir à leurs places bien rangés à côté du lit. Il scanna le sol visible depuis le lit pour en repérer l'une d'elle non loin du bureau. Il se leva pour la prendre mais arrêta son geste dû au bruit ressemblant à un couinement de souris. Il leva légèrement le regard pour le voir. Il était là le fixant avec ses billes noires représentant l'univers infini. Assis sur son derrière poilu, il grigrontais quelque chose de sombre dans ses minuscules pattes. Grim le fusilla du regard le monstre poilu qui sert d'animal de compagnie pour son compagnon.

Il se releva tout en s'emparant de la créature diabolique d'une main rapide et sûr qui le fit couinait de peur.

- _Bri ? Y a ton monstre hors de sa cage !_

Un bruit de course retentit quelques secondes dans le deux pièces avant que Brioche rentre dans la chambre pour s'emparer de l'animal des mains de son petit-ami.

- _Ne lui fais pas de mal !_ S'écria-t-il en amenant le rongeur contre son torse. Et puis ce n'est pas un monstre mais un hamster comme Hamataro. Et il s'appelle Chamallow !

Devant la moue colérique et mignonne, Grim se sentit vaincu et ne dis rien de plus en sortant de la chambre.

- _Sympa tes chaussons._ Ricana l'adorateur de rongeur dans le dos de son copain.

- _Ce sont des pantoufles !_ S'écrie-t-il faussement indigné.

Rosgrim baissa les yeux, fier de ses souliers pour voir son pouce de pieds sortir d'un trou sur le devant. Le temps que l'information arriva à l'esprit encore bien embrouillé, laissa le temps à Superbrioche de fuir dans la cuisine avec son hamster.

- _Chamallow !_


	2. Vacances et Licorne

**Voici le second challenge avec pour thème les vacances et le mot Licorne proposé par Emi Setsuna. Je me suis basé sur le live d'hier soir(14/01/15) et je dois dire que cette fic me plait beaucoup, et peut me donner une idée d'une fic à chapitres mais je vais bien réfléchir avant. Comme d'habitude, donnez vos avis et proposer vos challenges soit ici ou sur twitter loupiotte94. **

**Bisous les loulous 3**

**Wolf alias Miss Loupiotte ;)**

* * *

><p>Le soleil était levé depuis deux longues heures, et Greg voulait déjà retourné sous sa couette pour se lover contre le corps musclé et chaud de son petit-ami.<p>

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était le grand départ pour un week-end de trois jours au Camping. Une idée proposé par lui-même suite à un échec de mission qui le rendait amère. Son patron lui avait suggèrer des vacances et il avait accepter ses trois jours de repos forcé. Mais l'idée d'être coincé à la maison et faire l'homme de foyer ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié, alors quand il avait eu la connaissance de ce camping nouvellement ouvert, il avait trouvé l'idée charmante. Mais tout naturellement, personne n'était levé ou prêt à part lui alors que le départ était prévu pour dans une heure précise. Il continua tranquillement la vaisselle quand soudain une voix douce et très aigue retentit brisant le silence serein de la cuisine.

- _Bonjour Papa Greg._

L'assiette glissa des mains maladroites et se brisa dans l'évier sous le regard fataliste de Greg, qui répondit mollement au salutation de sa fille, Siana.

- _Papa Greg ?_ Relança la petite voix ressemblant à celle d'un couinement de souris.

Greg soupira discrètement et se tourna complètement en s'appuyant contre le comptoir tout en s'essuyant les mains d'eau mélangé au produit de vaisselle.

Le visage souriant et mignon de sa fille ne renda pas dupe le père. Il connaissait très bien le caractère trempé cachant cette bouille innocente. Les souvenirs frais des personnes âgées venant le réprimander du comportement trop sournois de leur fille ou encore de la bagarre déclenché par un homme réprimant Siana devant la maison, et qu'il eut la joie de rencontrer le poing de Mika sur le nez.

- _Oui ?_

- _C'est quand qu'on part au camping ?_ Demanda la fillette après avoir avalé une cuillière de céréales chocolatés.

Greg observa l'horloge murale et grimaça. Ils devaient être dans peu de temps pour éviter les bouchons de départ sur l'autoroute.

- _Quand ton père sera levé ..._ Soupira-t-il. _Ma puce. As-tu fini ton sac de jouets pour le week-end ?_

Un hoquet de surprise déforma le visage d'ange de la fillette, qui sortit de la table abandonnant son bol non fini, et son père moitié rassuré sur un point. Il s'était occupé du sac de vêtements de sa fille, hier soir. Il débarassa le bol de petit-déjeuné perdu et partit en direction de sa chambre pour avoir une belle surprise.

Mika était levé, habillé et entrain de finir son sac de voyage.

- _Et bien, j'aurais pas besoin d'une heure pour te réveiller, ce matin ?_ Lança-t-il d'un ton moqueur en rentrant dans la pièce à coucher.

Mika sursauta, et ferma précipitament son sac à dos avant de se tourner vers son compagnon qui fronça des sourcils devant l'air crispé et étrange du plus grand.

- _Comme tu le vois. Et toi, tu es fin prêt, mon chéri ?_ Demanda Mika avec une voix légèrement tremblante.

Greg leva les yeux au plafond.

- _Je suis prêt depuis hier soir, moi..._ Grogna-t-il en désignant son propre sac noir et un bleu avec des papillons dessus pour celui de leur fille, posaient contre le bureau de la pièce.

- _Parfait. Je vais charger la voiture et on y va_. Lança gaiement Mika en frappant dans ses mains.

- _Siana est loin d'être prête._

Mika ricana.

- _Ce n'est pas drôle. Elle va encore emportée toute sa chambre._ Soupira Greg, en souvenant que c'était toujours la même chose tous les matins pour aller à l'école.

Mika s'avança et prit le bruns aux yeux gris dans ses bras. Ce dernier se pelotonna contre le corps musclé et chaud en cachant son visage contre la nuque offerte. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à une voix mélodieuse retentisse dans toute la maison.

- _Papa !_

Greg grogna et Mika ria.

-_ Lequel, ma chérie ?_ Demanda Mika avec un grand sourire en sachant qui sera appelé.

Un silence s'installa stressant les parents de l'enfant, mais vite rompu.

- _Papa Greg !_

De nouveau, un grognement et un rire empli la chambre parentale.

- _Tiens, un peu de courage._ Susurra Mika.

Deux lèvres gourmandes allèrent chercher une paire tentatrices, vite rejointe par deux langues taquines et savoureuse.

Mika s'écarta de Greg avec un grand sourire charmeur devant les yeux gris brûlants d'une envie sauvage.

- _Tu n'es jamais rassasié, n'est-ce pas ?_

- _Jamais._ Souffla-t-il d'un ton bas et rauque.

Mika ricana en s'écartant de son petit-ami qui eut une moue contrarié, pour s'emparer des sacs de voyages de la famille.

- _Tu auras ta dose, ce soir sous la tente._ Lança-t-il, taquin en sortant de la chambre.

- _Papa !_

Greg sortit de la vision du fessier de son compagnon, beaucoup trop moulé dans son jean pour rejoindre la chambre bleuté de sa fille ... enfin de sa fille habillé de son kigurumi de panda.

Siana adorait les pandas, et c'était une passion grandissante qui les avaient fait acheter ce déguisement à son dernier anniversaire. Mais la fillette voulait le porter tous les jours la rendant mignonne mais étrange aux yeux des voisins. Mais le bonheur de l'enfant était plus capitale que l'intérêt des voisins sur leur vie quotidienne. Parfois Greg pensait qu'il avait donné naissance à un panda déguisait en petite fille.

- _Oui, ma puce ?_

- _Je veux emmener Lico._

La dite Lico était la peluche licorne décorant la chambre de l'enfant. Elle était d'une hauteur d'1m80 et donc très envahissante à emmener dans un camping.

- _Non, Siana. On n'emmène pas ta licorne._

- _Mais Papa Greg, s'il te plait._

- _Non !_

- _Mais ... !_

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Demanda soudainement Mika revenu de son chargement de la voiture.

- _Ta fille veut emmener sa licorne. Je lui ait dit non._

- _Oui... Papa dit oui. S'il te plait !_

Les regards gris de sa fille et de son compagnon fut un dilemme pour le pauvre homme qui était un vrai gaga de son enfant et fou amoureux de son compagnon. Mais il devait prendre la pire décision au monde pour sa famille ... ou pas.

Quatre longues heures plus tard, la famille arriva au camping. Mika et Siana descendirent à peine la voiture garée, faisant soupirer le pauvre Greg. Il lança dans le rétroviseur un regard blasé vers le regard amorphe de Lico, la licorne.

- _C'est parti pour les vacances ... !_


End file.
